1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to thiadiazoles. More particularly, it relates to thiadiazoles having C-linked moieties in the 5-position and exocyclic nitrogen in the 2-position. It also relates to methods of using these compounds and certain of their tautomers and/or isomers for agricultural purposes (e.g. as fungicides and phytotoxicants).
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with thiadiazoles and various derivatives thereof. However, none is believed to have the structures disclosed herein let alone the types of activities claimed. The few somewhat related compounds shown in the prior art such as for example, 1-(5-methyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)-3-phenylthiourea [J. Pharm. Soc. Japan 74, 1044-8 (1954); CA 49, 11630] were not reported to have biological activity.
An article in Farmaco Ed. Sci. 22 (6), 393-401 (1967) discloses the use of 1-(5-alkyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)ureas as intermediates for the production of isomeric 1,3-bis-(5-alkyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl)ureas which latter compounds are alleged to exhibit hypoglycemic action. These compounds too are only generally related to those of the instant invention.